I Want Someone to Love Me
by HeadChoirBoy
Summary: Rated just for slash. Simon is on fire watch by himself. Out of no where, he gets a little surprise! One shot. SimonJack slash! Happens before Jack leaves or anything else bad occurs! R AND R! NO FLAMES!


**This is actually written by the sister of HeadChoirBoy. She just let me put this under the name. I owe most of this story to her. She helped me with a lot of it.**

**It is my first Lord of the Flies fic. Many more to come. Please read and review! Absolutely NO FLAMES OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I hope you enjoy this. A romantic one shot. SimonJack slash!**

Simon blew at the fire. He watched the flames grew bigger until they lit up the entire area. It illuminated only him. No one else was on fire watch.

"Probably because they all think that I am batty. Probably because no one likes me. No one gets me," Simon said.

No one ever showed up to be on fire watch with Simon. He always sat by himself, watching the fire dance on the surrounding trees. He always cried. Ever since Simon could remember, he had been the outcast. He was always the one no one talked to during choir practice. Simon sat by himself in the corner, watching the other boys laugh and talk to each other.

Simon fainted anytime he could. It was his only way to get attention from anyone. Never in his life had anyone ever actually been a friend to him. Not since he was young. His parents had died when he was little. Simon chose to try to forget the event.

"I want someone to love me," Simon mumbled to the ground. "I want Jack to love me."

Simon clamped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had actually said those words out loud so that someone could hear him. Many times before had the words swirled around in his head, but no one could hear Simon then. Jack was head choir boy. Jack could sing C sharp. Jack was gorgeous. Jack was perfect. Why shouldn't he be madly in love with someone like that? Yet, what was the use?

"Jack will never love me back," Simon concluded.

Simon didn't want to admit it, but he knew it was true. Jack had always been in control. He had enough friends to last him a life time. Simon had never had a friend. No one paid attention. What reason did Jack have to love him?

Simon heard a loud snap. He turned around immediately and looked into the woods that surrounded the small area.

_"What is the use for coming out to fire watch now? We will be leaving in about two hours anyway. What is the point?" Simon thought._

He continued to stare out into the night. After a few minutes of no movement, Simon turned back to the fire. He picked up a large piece of wood and threw it on top. It quickly was engulfed in the fire. Simon continued to watch it burn. He thought he heard another sound, but he paid it no mind. It was nothing before anyway.

"Hello," a deep voice whispered.

Simon shot up. He watched as a tall, dark figure approached him. He couldn't move as the figure walked closer, until it was in complete view.

Jack Merridew's face looked even better illuminated in fire light. Simon slowly sat down, his eyes not blinking and never leaving the face.

Jack stood above him. His eyes gazed into Simon's before looking away quickly.

"Were you on fire watch tonight?" Simon asked. He kept his eyes looking at the ground, hoping that Jack wouldn't see the red that appeared on his cheeks.

"No." That was all Jack said. He sat down next to Simon on the same log and gazed into the fire. Simon didn't even breathe. He was too nervous or embarrassed to do anything. Simon glanced over at Jack for only a moment. Jack was glancing back at him.

It felt like hours had passed before anyone said anything.

"I heard what you said."

Simon felt his heart stop. He suddenly couldn't breathe and knew he was about to faint. Jack had heard him. Jack had heard Simon say that he wanted Jack to love him. "W-what are you talking ab-bout?" Simon asked. He tried to calm his ragged breath.

Jack looked at Simon. He put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Simon's entire body went rigid. Slowly, he brought his gaze to meant the older boy's gaze. Jack's eyes sparkled in the fire light.

"I heard what you said," Jack replied. Simon thought he sounded angry, or at least frustrated. He felt tears come into his throat.

"I'm sorry. I was hallucinating. Don't listen to me," Simon managed to say. He started to get up so that he could run away but was stopped. Jack put his hand on Simon's knee. His touch felt perfect, and the skin shivered under his soft touch.

"I want to listen to you. I get you. I..." Jack paused for a moment and looked into the fire.

"I love you, Simon," Jack looked directly into Simon's eyes. He knew that he wasn't lying. Before Simon could respond, their lips collided.

Jack's hand moved from Simon's knee to caress his face. He used the hand already on the other boy's shoulder to pull themselves closer. Simon wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

Simon had died and gone to heaven. He was kissing Jack. Jack, who was head choir boy. Jack, who could sing C sharp. Jack, who was gorgeous. Jack, who was perfect. Jack, who was finally his.

Simon, who was finally loved.

**No flames! Did you enjoy it? Very weird, I know. NO FLAMES! Please R and R!**


End file.
